Tuya
by bbdarknyss
Summary: Kurt never consents, so why does this keep happening? AU from the car scene in 3x5. Unapologetic Blaine hate. warnings added inside. no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings and triggers: **non explicit sexual assault, attempted rape, assault recovery, blood, violence, bad language, emotional trauma. Blaine hate.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuya<strong>

He vomits quite disgustingly; maraschino cherries are vile coming back up and the red flecks of the partly digested food looks like blood. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve - as if he'll ever wear this shirt again - crawls in the car and sits there shivering for 15 minutes even with the heaters going at full blast. His thoughts are slow and confused and he blinks stupidly at the red clock on the dash. It's late _early? _He needs to go home, shower, trash his clothes, sleep and forget this long awful night for a while. Feelings bubble up through the mud like air pockets in a swamp but he lets the black mass become placid again. He'll deal with feelings tomorrow when he's rested and clear-headed, he'll deal with fear and betrayal and then he'll figure out how to tell his family that Blaine is out of his life. Because they'll ask questions, they'll push and wheedle because they like Blaine, they love and trust him and 30 minutes ago, so did he.

He lowers the windows of the car, turns on the radio very loud and drives away from that sad parking lot.

With the help of a very welcome Ambien, he manages to finally drop off in a deep dreamless sleep. He shivers all night.

He wakes around noon on Sunday, sunlight streams in through the windows and turns the harsh white of the room so much softer.  
>His mind is sharper now but he still doesn't want to deal with feelings yet. They're too messy and he needs a sharp mind for this. He hasn't had to do this in almost a year but needs it now so he doesn't' fall apart. He lets the old icy armour slip in place, couching what he knows a raw bleeding emotions under a layer of permafrost. He needs to be together for this and assess the situation coolly. Blaine sexually assaulted him. Oh no, he will not tiptoe around the facts. Blaine grabbed him, groped him and restrained him and only stopped when he forcibly removed himself from the situation. If Blaine had flipped him underneath his body, Kurt knows he might not have been able to fight him off. Blaine is stronger than he looks. He's short but a compact bundle of well-trained muscles. Blaine boxes, plays soccer and rugby. Blaine is strong. Blaine could've raped him. He suppresses the rising nausea - <em>tundra, Himalaya, iceberg - <em>and shudders only once.

He's been victimized twice now, assaulted by two different people in less than six months and this time he has no reason to keep secrets. A coil of deep anger burns inside of him. He's pissed and frustrated because legally he's got no leg to stand on; in this town no one will accept a fag's word. It'll be ridiculed as a lovers tiff gone a bit violent, he has only minimal bruising after all and no witnesses and he may have been victimized but he refuses to be a victim ever again.

Just then, Finn knocks once on the open door and pokes his head around the frame: "You up, dude?".  
>The gaze leveled at him must've been ferocious because his eyes widen in surprise and he holds up his hands pleadingly.<br>"It's just that, you're never up this late. Are you sick?"  
>Kurt feels his lip curl is disgust, his fingernails bite in the palms of his hands.<br>"Blaine and I are done."  
>He hardly recognizes his own voice. From the corner of his eye, he sees Finn sit down heavily on the bed.<br>"What happened, dude? I thought you were doing good together weren't you?"  
>There's compassion in Finn's voice, bewilderment and incomprehension.<br>"Oh, everything was going swimmingly until he got blitzed and tried to rape me in the backseat of the car last night." Harsh, cold, angry, raw and he doesn't want to hurt Finn but he's so mad right now, "I guess you were right, we just don't get it when no means no."

The breath is knocked out of him when a pair of freakishly long arms encircle him and pull him tight against a strong chest. Fleetingly, he realizes he's not even remotely afraid even though Finn could overpower him much easier than Blaine. Finn is crying, head tucked in the curve of Kurt's neck, tears leak uncomfortably down the collar of his shirt. Finn drags him closer and he feels his brother's sobs resonate through his ribcage.

He still feels like a volcano under an ice cap though, enraged but so remote. Finn's big clumsy hands pluck at the front of his shirt as the boy tries to get himself under control again.  
>Finn's eyes snap up and their gazes lock in the mirror of the vanity, Finn's volcano is not buried at all, his brown eyes spit fire and hate.<br>"I'll kill him for you." Low and deep with broken glass in it.  
>Labradors have teeth too.<p>

Kurt feels his body relax minutely in Finn's embrace.

Ø-Ø-Ø


	2. Chapter 2

Finn walks up to Blaine's house and rings the doorbell. His heart is thundering in his chest, his hands clenched tight in fists and he grinds his teeth. He's furious, skirting the edge of violent rage but he tries to keep control of his emotions. He really doesn't want to kill Blaine the moment he lays eyes on him, he has to pass on Kurt's message and say his piece first.

It's a very ruffled and bleary-eyed Blaine who finally opens the door and blinks owlishly at him. The utter cluelessness in the boy's face makes the rage in Finn's chest burn brighter and he roughly shoves the box in Blaine's hands.  
>"Kurt says this is all your crap he doesn't want anymore. He also told me to tell you that he doesn't want to see you again and to not contact him, he blocked your number anyway."<br>Blaine stares at him, mouth hanging open, clutching at the cardboard box. Finn steps closer and leans in, happy to let his height do the intimidating.  
>"Do you remember what you did to him last night?"<br>Blaine's eyes widen impossibly and a blush stains his cheeks as he splutters : "What happens between Kurt and I is really none of your business, Finn. I realize you're still uncomfortable with the physical aspect of our relationship but..."  
>Reigning in all his rage in a way he has never been able to do before, Finn reaches out and slowly pushes against Blaine's chest until the boy is pinned to the door.<br>"Shut the fuck up. You tried to force yourself on Kurt last night, you tried to _rape _my brother." He bares his teeth in a feral grin at Blaine who tries to move out of his grip. "You're lucky Kurt made me swear I wouldn't hurt you or you'd be spitting teeth already."

Blaine gulps, the pink has left his face now and a line of sweat beads on his brow. Finn looms over him, the feelings he had when he held his brother this morning, all that rage and grief motivate him on.  
>"This is what's going to happen now. You stay out of my brother's life, you don't even <em>look <em>at him anymore and you're gonna quit glee." He holds up his hand when Blaine starts to protest.  
>"Dude, you're gonna quit glee and become invisible because we will be telling the club what happened and neither Puck nor any of the guys made any promises and Puck, he's very protective of Kurt now."<br>He lets the words sink in and it's true, Puck will go crazy when he'll find out and Sam and Mike may be kinda Zen guys but they love Kurt and won't hesitate to help Puck murder Blaine if needed. Blaine seems to realize that too because he gulps nervously and wipes the sweat from his brow.  
>"It. It wasn't like that. I was trying to be spontaneous and fun because Kurt's always so uptight. You know what he's like, Finn!"<br>Fire races through Finn's veins because he knows Kurt now, his trust issues and aversion to touch due to years and years of bullying and pain and he's baffled that Blaine never realized that. Blaine, who just destroyed all the progress Kurt has made over the months, who was finally allowing casual touches and hugs from his friends. Finn grits his teeth and grabs Blaine's shoulder harshly.  
>"Date rape, asshole, look it up and don't think I don't know exactly why this happened. All this so you could act better? I want you to really think about this; you nearly raped Kurt because you wanted to play a more believable part in a shitty High School production."<p>

He gives Blaine a final shove against the door even though he really wants to punch the boy right in his stupid pretty face but he gave his word to Kurt and he won't let his brother down this time. He turnsaround one last time to Blaine and spits a loogie at him.  
>"You disgust me. Stay away from us."<br>With that he turns away and walks back to his car. As he drives away, he notices that Blaine has sunk down to sit in the doorway, deathly pale and clutching the box close to him.

Ø-Ø-Ø


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren knows exactly who she is. She's a big, hot, badass woman and she's got an equally pretty badass boyfriend. Glee of course is just a joke seeing they're all a bunch of overdramatic losers and Shue obviously has issues with projecting his dreams on them but she likes the music and she's a born performer so she stays. Some of the kids aren't half bad either, Santana may be a bitch but at least she's honest about it and Mercedes pretty much fucking owns her fabulousness and she can appreciate that.  
>Then there's Kurt.<br>Lauren had been kinda embarrassed for Puck when he insisted on introducing 'his boy' to her at Berry's party, his giddiness was ridiculous but she already knew Puck was a sap at that point. Still, Kurt had been okay, a bit too fragile and kind for her tastes but a pretty fierce dude never the less.  
>After he returns to McKinley, she gets to know him better - Puckerman happens to have a bit of a boy crush after all- and appreciates Kurt's pride and kindness and shopping advice.<br>She's not as big a softie as Puckerman when it comes to Kurt, but - damn it - he's their boy now and if the glee kids weren't able to protect him before; well they've got Lauren Zizes to deal with now and she doesn't have the threat of Juvie hanging over her head.  
>So when Finn tells them what Blaine had the nerve to try to do, she lets her angry side take over<p>

She'll hand it to the midget though, he knows how to become invisible but Lauren's got feelers through the entire school and it only takes her an hour or two to figure out Blaine's new schedule which is why she's waiting in the chemistry lab where Blaine's book was accidentally misplaced by a kid who owed her.  
>Ten minutes of patient waiting pay off when Blaine ambles into the empty classroom and freezes like a frightened rabbit when he sees her.<br>She smiles, more shark than human and he blanches. Good.  
>He makes a movement as if to turn and hightail it out but - right on time - Puck locks the door from the outside, trapping Lauren and Blaine inside the room alone.<p>

"Sit."  
>Her lips curl when he does so at once, clenching his bag in front of his chest as if that would protect him if she decided to put him in a figure-four leg-lock. He looks pale and scared, but she is aware about his stupid-ass Fight Club crap so she knows he only looks weak because of his size. Lauren saw the bruises on Kurt's arms. Her imagination can supply an entire horror movie filled with 'what if's'.<p>

"I don't do friends, Anderson.", she begins; "They're a weakness I don't want to deal with because, generally, they're not worth my time. So, I want you to really understand what it means to me when I say Kurt's my friend."  
>She lets the words sink in for a moment, keeping her gaze steady on the asshole that hurt her friend.<br>"Now I know he's a fierce bitch who can take care of himself - I wouldn't like him otherwise - but he's my boy now and I don't like it when people touch what's mine."  
>She's never been much of a sharer, the Little Miss pageants kicked any fair play and generosity out of her double time anyway and she's jealous with her friends.<br>"You're lucky it's me here and not Puckerman because he was going to rip of your nuts and stuff them up your nose which - while it would amuse me intensely - lacks a bit in finesse."  
>Blaine swallows heavily and wipes away the sweat trailing down his brow. She approves of his fear and smiles, quite proud of herself.<br>"You will switch schools. No…shut up. You don' get to talk. I don't want to see you here anymore, none of us do. If you ever cared for Kurt at all, you'll stop inflicting your presence on him. You can forget about Dalton though, the Warblers have been thoroughly informed of your actions and my sources confirm that your return wouldn't be welcomed."  
>Blaine remains silent as he bites his lip, she can see him considering her statement obviously refusing to believe his former fan club turned on him. However, she has a nephew who just returned to Ohio and joined Dalton and the Warblers and was pretty horrified when she told him about the whole sordid thing. She has complete confidence in his ability to convince the other boys to shun Blaine.<p>

"So,", she continues; "unless you go out of state, that leaves you with Carmel High. Not the best curriculum and a crappy Glee club but apparently they're soulless automatons, so you'll fit right in."  
>Blaine makes a strangled sound of protest and suddenly all her patience is gone and the tight control she keeps on her rage is starting to loosen. She leans forward and fixes him.<br>"If you refuse to transfer, I will make your life hell. Don't test me."  
>She holds his eyes until Blaine is forced to look away, pale and sweating.<br>By the time she reaches the door Puck opens it for her and gallantly takes her arm. Sap. 


	4. Chapter 4

Puck is proud of his lady.  
>Sure he would've preferred to see her perform a double Nelson followed by a nice vertical suplex and ending with a hilarious Boston Crab ready to tear Blaine's knees from their joint, but he'll take what he can get.<br>And he does admire her magnificent skills at threatening people into soiling their underpants.

He respects her abilities, he also respects the fact she kept his balls in a vice to stop him from tearing the midget  
>to pieces which would've surely landed him in Juvie again, although with his ease of violence and Lauren's bad-assness and Santana's intelligence, he's sure they could get thoroughly rid of a body without implicating anyone.<br>But that would go against Kurt's wishes and breaking promises to his boy is the last thing he wants to do now.

Take it as proof of how much he loves Kurt - and fears Lauren's nails on vulnerable places - that he kept his word not to touch Blaine even though he's been literally dreaming about it.  
>Every time he sees Bland's mug stinking up the hallways, he thinks of Kurt's face when he told them, pale and cold and how fragile he'd looked standing next to Finn, looking broken in a way he never had before, not even when the shit with Karofsky went down.<p>

He remembers that Lauren and Sam have to fight to keep him from tearing through the corridors in search of Blaine but it's Kurt's small hand on his arm that finally stops him.  
>"No violence, Puck." Even his voice had sounded dead and frozen.<br>There's nothing he would deny Kurt in that moment and borrowing one of Rachel phrases Puck says;  
>"I'm gonna hug you know, okay".<br>Kurt's eyes narrow for a moment, a flicker of fear in them, but then he smiles thinly as if it hurts him to do so and steps towards Puck. Puck immediately wraps his arms around his boy, pulling him close to his chest  
>Kurt shudders almost imperceptibly and his breath hitches when Puck pulls his head in the curve of his neck. Lauren steps close, rests one hand on Puck's shoulder and settles the other on Kurt's back and leans in to whisper:<br>"You say the word and we destroy him, darling."  
>Kurt shakes his head, still silent, his hands grabbing at Puck's back. Lauren captures one of them in her own and joins the hug, almost sandwiching the boy between her and Puck.<br>He's theirs. He's theirs and someone touched him and Puck knows Lauren will not forgive.

She catches his eyes and he knows there will be no violence in deference to Kurt's wishes but Blaine will suffer and - if needed - destroyed.  
>"I can hear you plotting, guys"<br>They step back and look at Kurt's pale face. Fire seems to break through the ice field.  
>"I still don't believe in violence, but I'm not opposed to revenge."<br>He tilts his head and lava spews from his eyes.  
>It's different from how meek he has been since the start of senior year, but it reminds Puck of the old<br>fiery Kurt, who spat insults at the people who bullied him. This is the Kurt he loves. He squeezes Lauren's  
>hand as if to say "Look, look at him. He's as badass as us, babe." He feels the returning squeeze. Lauren sees and agrees.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam doesn't consider himself a particularly violent guy. He's generally easy-going and tries to get along with everyone as long as they don't throw slushies in his face or hurt his family. And there's the rub, his family's been hurt.  
>He's fought for Kurt before and will always do it because Kurt was the first to offer him friendship and the only one to sacrifice his own happiness to protect him.<br>He was happy to defend Kurt from Karofsky - the image of that hulking mass going after Kurt makes him ill - even though it was pointless in the end and he wishes Kurt had told them earlier because no one should have to go through shit like that alone.  
>So yeah, he took on Karofsky - unprompted by the way - so there's no way in hell he'll let Blaine get away with hurting his family. He knows he'll be disrespecting Kurt's wishes and the disappointment he'll have to face is going to just suck, but at least he'll go to bed tonight knowing he did right by his family.<p>

Blaine is emptying his locker when Sam catches sight of him and he stalks up to the boy, slamming his fist against the locker.  
>Blaine twirls around in surprise and his glance flitters from Sam's fist to his face and back to the fist and the dent in the metal.<br>"Kurt doesn't want you to hurt me.", he stutters rapidly, color rising in his cheeks; "so, you can't."  
>Sam may not have Finn's height but he can still loom, so he does. Sweat is starting to bead on Blaine's brow as he tries to lean back without looking like he's actually intimidated.<br>"You hurt my family. I don't take kindly to that."  
>He almost scoffs when he sees the confusion in Blaine's eyes, leave it up to him to not realize that<br>Kurt is as good as his brother now after everything he's done for Sam including opening the Hudmel  
>house to him - because Carole may be the Mom now, but Kurt is still the head of the household.<p>

Sam glances around at the empty hallway, grabs Blaine by the strap of his bag and drags him in the bathroom, throwing him against the sinks in the far back. Blaine stumbles, catching himself against the wall and quickly rights himself, clenching his fists. His mouth folds in an arrogant smirk as he hunches a little, taking on a boxer stance.  
>Sam knows about the boxing and he knows about the fight club but Blaine doesn't know how Puck pounded him on the back after the Karofsky thing, mocked his fighting skills and dragged him to back-alley brawls to teach him how to really survive a rumble.<br>He's ready.

They eye one another and tension mounts. Sam is about to feint to the left to deliver a kick to Blaine's knee when the bathroom door slams open.  
>"Sam!"<br>He doesn't turn around, because if he looks at Kurt, all his resolve will crumble.  
>"Go away, Kurt. This is between him and me."<br>Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kurt draw level with him.  
>"No, Sam."<br>It's like there's a glacier at his side, everything about Kurt is cold and white and so different and Sam could just cry because Kurt won't.  
>"He hurt you."<br>Kurt shrugs. "Many people have. You can't beat them all up."  
>Sam's aghast but Kurt remains impassive under his horrified stare.<br>"Not like that, Sam.", he says, his eyes softening a little. He hasn't looked at Blaine at all, ignoring the boy completely. "I'm going home. Finn has practice today, so unless you want to study in the library you can drive home with me."  
>Kurt looks steadily at him and he hesitates, rage still burns inside of him, adrenaline still surging from the burgeoning fight. Kurt is cold, wide open spaces, fields of ice all jagged and deadly and the fire in him dies.<br>"Okay."  
>He turns to grab his vest where he dropped it when he hears Blaine scoff. The banked fire flames up again and he whirls around and kicks the boy square in the nuts. Blaine drops to the ground and vomits.<br>"Sam."  
>Yeah, there's the disappointment. He'll deal with it. He lays his arm across Kurt's shoulders and guides him out of the bathroom, leaving Blaine to writhe on the floor.<br>"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


End file.
